uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode IV-I End Game
Episode IV-I is the nineteenth episode of the Anime adaptation and the beginning of the Alliance of the Golden Witch adaptation. Synopsis With the start of the fourth game, Battler is introduced to a new ally and a new rule. Meanwhile, Ange struggles with isolation, delving into Maria's past and searching for the truth. Plot Summary Prologue Another game, another reset. Having touched down at Nijima, the Ushiromiya family waits for the taxis to bring them to the port. Maria keeps shouting "faaall, faaaall!", much to Battler's chagrin. He threatens to tickle her and then chases her, almost running into another girl; he apologizes and is called back to the group by George. The girl watches as the Ushiromiyas enter the taxis and drive off, and a black cat with a bow on its tail walks up to her; this cat is actually Bernkastel. The girl is Ange Ushiromiya, who has entered the metaworld with Bern's help and was observing her family. Even though she never existed on Rokkenjima in 1986, Ange remarks that seeing her family alive and happy again is like a dream come true. She swears to uncover the truth of Rokkenjima and bring her family back to her. First Half Ronove greets good morning to Beatrice, who appears to be concerned about something. She thinks Battler is still depressed from the shock of her betrayal in the last game. Ronove confirms it as such, and that Battler's been clutching his knees and won't speak to anyone. As Beato considers this, Battler suddenly barges in, chasing Beelzebub and trying to get a croissant. He gets one and takes a bite, and Beelzebub notices that Beato was watching them, completely confused by the scene. She leaves, and then Beato voices her annoyance towards a chuckling Ronove for lying about Battler's state of mind. Battler looks at her with a disgusted face, reminding her that she did the exact same thing recently. Beato gives a nervous laugh, but Battler tells her that he definitely understands that they're enemies, and will never join forces. Battler is eager to start the next game, but Beato introduces a new guest: Ange, who appears in a chair opposite her. Battler thanks her for helping him out in the last game, still unaware that she's his sister. Ange gives an insult in return, annoyed that Battler wasn't fighting seriously. He takes offense and exclaims that he'd been fighting seriously the entire time; Ange gives another snide reply, and Battler then asks who she even is. Ange simply introduces herself as the witch's enemy, and Beato taunts Battler by implying that the girl could just be another trap set by her. He says he won't be fooled by anyone ever again, and then Ange gives her name as "Gretel," looking off to the side as she says it. Battler looks confused, and Gretel tells him that someone is definitely waiting for him to return, so he must defeat the witch for their sake. Having seen that the new guest has settled in, Beato announces the start of the fourth game. The scene cuts to Ange's past in the real world, where she narrates that she was six years old and staying at her grandparents' house when she learned that her entire family had died, including Battler. Eva was the only known survivor, and she became Ange's adoptive mother. Eva tries to teach Ange table manners, but gets angry and questions Rudolf and Kyrie's parenting when she drops a fork. She compares her to George, saying that he had more control at Ange's age, and breaks down into tears after thinking about him. Ange's narration continues, saying that she underwent strict training to become the Ushiromiya head's successor; she figures that was Eva's way of dealing with her resentment over having the headship stolen away from her son. When she grew older, Ange was sent to St. Lucia Academy, a boarding school. While Ange is reading one day, a classmate goes up to her and asks why she didn't submit a questionnaire for the class presentation, and Ange replies that she wasn't given one. The classmate thinks she lost it instead, and insists that she just say so. Ange says so and asks for another one; she's given one, and some other classmates sneer at her, thinking she's careless and has no manners. Alone in private, Ange opens up Maria's diary, wanting to see more of her story. The scene cuts to a flashback of Maria's birthday, where she and Rosa are celebrating it at a restaurant. Maria gazes at the delicious food as Rosa apologizes for getting home so late from work. Maria happily says that she knew she'd be late, so she waited patiently. She continues voicing her happiness and then asks to have her present; Rosa smiles and pulls out a stuffed lion doll that she made. Named Sakutarou, Maria is overjoyed at the gift, thanking Rosa even more. She plays with the doll, making "uryuu" noises. Sometime later, Rosa is on a trip and calls Maria, who's playing with Sakutarou. She apologizes that she's still hung up at work but Maria is fine with this, knowing how hard she tries. Rosa tells her to go to the convenience store and buy a bento for dinner; Maria wants to bring Sakutarou along, but Rosa tells her not to, saying he should stay and watch the house instead. They hang up, and Maria wonders why Rosa won't let her bring Sakutarou to the store. The lion doll, brought to life by Maria's imagination, says it'd be embarrassing for Maria to be seen with him, but in reality he's afraid of outside people; Maria solves it by putting Sakutarou in a backpack and brings him to the store. The flashback ends, with Ange having finished reading the scene in Maria's diary; she commends her for using magic like this, and Maria's spirit appears. She tells Ange that with magic, she can notice all sorts of friends that she didn't see before and that she has the power to become a witch too. Questioning this, Ange looks down at the diary and Maria explains that it contained a fragment of her soul, and thus she was revived with Ange's magic. Ange asks if she'd be able to talk with Maria anytime if she had more power, and she agrees; suddenly, some classmates overhear Ange talking and she quickly leaves, with Maria's spirit disappearing when the diary closes. As she runs away, the classmates mock her for seemingly talking to herself about a "Maria". Second Half In 1998, Ange is talking with Okonogi about her jumping off a skyscraper. She says she knew there was a safety net on a lower floor and Okonogi laughs, seeing that she really is Kinzo's granddaughter. Ange cuts straight to the point and asks why Eva was found two kilometers away from the mansion when the Rokkenjima Incident happened. Okonogi offers a theory: it was decided that Kinzo's successor would be Krauss, the oldest sibling. At some point, Kinzo decided that Eva might be a better successor, and then created the epitaph. Okonogi thinks the epitaph was just a show, and Kinzo gave Eva the answer at the appropriate time; the epitaph answer was the mark of the headship's successor. On the day of the incident, Kinzo called Eva to the hidden mansion Kuwadorian and gave her the inheritance, which is how she survived. Ange doesn't agree with that and thinks Eva killed everyone so she could steal the wealth for herself. Okonogi gives a rebuttal: Eva cared very much for her family, so if she really was the mastermind, George and Hideyoshi would've survived as well; he can't believe that the tears she showed during their funeral were fake in any way. Ange dismisses it as just another idea, and Okonogi notes that they have different opinions based on the same information; he thinks it's because of love. Seeing Ange in confusion, Okonogi explains that people view things differently depending on whether or not they feel love for that person. Ange thinks he's suggesting to look at it from the perspective that Eva is not the culprit, but Okonogi's phone suddenly rings. After a quick call, he tells Ange that her aunt from the Sumadera family is coming, and that he needs to "take good care" of her. Ange looks annoyed, and Okonogi tells her to leave; he's letting her go free as a favor to be repaid. Ange begins running out of the building while being chased by men in suits, evading them by jumping off some stairs and landing on the roof of a car. Hurt from the fall, another henchman comes out of the car and grabs her, only to be knocked out by someone that Ange recognizes as Amakusa. Driving away together, Ange learns that Amakusa was hired by Okonogi to be her bodyguard. Ange has free reign to go anywhere now, so she sets out to investigate Rokkenjima. Meanwhile, Okonogi walks outside the building behind a lady, who is bowed to by the men from earlier; this is Kasumi Sumadera, Ange's aunt and Kyrie's sister. The scene cuts to the gameboard on October 4th, 1986. Rudolf and the siblings just want to talk with Kinzo without worrying about the inheritance, but Krauss won't budge. Kyrie then offers a proposition, wanting to recognize him and Natsuhi for taking care of Kinzo for so long. Eva doesn't like where this is going, but Rudolf tells her to wait; Kyrie says that if Krauss fulfills several conditions, the siblings won't ask to see Kinzo until after his death. The first condition: the caretaker must look over Kinzo for the rest of his life; Krauss agrees. The second condition: if the caretaker is found to be negligent, he will lose his rights as a caretaker. This includes Kinzo dying by any way other than a natural death; in any case, the caretaker will lose their right to the headship. Krauss refutes it, saying there are countless ways a person can die. Kyrie supposes that if Kinzo were to disappear, say, by walking into the forest, the caretaker would bear all the responsibility. And when Kinzo does die, they will carry out an autopsy to ensure he died a perfectly natural death. Natsuhi is angered at the thought Krauss must accept such ludicrous conditions, but Kyrie explains that she and everyone else has had suspicions for a while now. Krauss knows what she's thinking: Kinzo is already dead and Krauss and Natsuhi have been hiding it. The scene transitions to the meta-world, and Battler realizes what this theory means. He brings up the declaration that no more than 18 humans were present on Rokkenjima, and Gretel notes there was an illusion there: Kinzo was believed to be among the 18 people. If Kinzo really had died long ago, there would only be 17 people on Rokkenjima, with an unknown person X taking the 18th spot. He asks Beato to repeat "Grandfather was counted among the 18 people" in red, but she refuses. Battler thinks it's unfair that she could refuse like that, but Gretel notes that he's allowed this to happen since the start; Battler looks offended, and Gretel reminds him that he's slacking off. She then turns to Beato and says this unfair game is just a waste of time. Beato is also angered by her words, but she takes them heart and adds a new rule: Battler may use blue truth for his theories. The blue truth is meant for things that deny witches by themselves; to give an example, Beato says "the true number of master keys is five" is not worthy of blue. What is worthy is the following: "there were actually more than five master keys. The culprit was able to enter or leave closed rooms using one of the extra keys." If done like this, Beato will be forced to respond to that argument later. Battler thinks things are becoming more complicated, but Gretel advises him that instead of making a single theory for each riddle, he should make several and fire them all out. He likens it to working like a shotgun, and thanks Gretel for her advice. Having grasped this new rule, Battler makes the following theory: "Kinzo Ushiromiya is already dead. Therefore, the true number of people on the island is 17. If we add an unknown person X in there, it becomes 18. If we suppose this person exists, the crimes will still be possible even if all 17 people have alibis!" Back on the gameboard, Kyrie theorizes that Krauss is hiding Kinzo's death from everyone because he doesn't want the inheritance to be distributed. Krauss and Natsuhi dismiss the claims as nonsense, and Kyrie replies that if he lets them see Kinzo, it'll end quickly. Krauss accepts, and heads upstairs with his wife to convince Kinzo to come down; Kyrie thinks nothing will come of it, as they can't convince someone who doesn't exist. Inside the study, Kinzo derides Krauss, calling him a fool. He chastises him for being so easily threatened by his siblings and lifts him up into the air with just his finger as Natsuhi watches in shock. Krauss is thrown to the floor, and Kinzo agrees to attend the family conference, where he will make a great announcement regarding the successor. He vows to resolve their quarrel himself as thunder rages in the background. Teaser The Seven Stakes of Purgatory narrate the preview, announcing themselves in roll call as clips of them play. Lucifer is the last to speak but gets cut off too soon, and her sisters laugh at her. They suddenly notice Sakutaro and surround him with hugs. Lucifer is annoyed that Sakutaro has the spotlight, and decides to make herself fluffy and puffy too. The Sisters say the next episode title in unison and then Lucifer announces herself as Sakutaro, her voice muffled by a costume she's apparently wearing. She tells the Sisters to squeeze her to their heart's content, but then they notice her bow tie and shirt cuffs. Beelzebub finds it delicious and wants to know where the huckleberry is, but Lucifer tells her she's already in Jellystone. Lucifer offers the rest of the story and they thank Mr. Harvey, giving a final remark that the Sisters are not the best part about waking up. Soundtrack Trivia *In chess, end game refers to the final moves of a match. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode